The Gang
by Broken Daydreamer
Summary: Meet the gang, they are crazy, funny, and the best of friends. All of them are trying to get Sakura and Syaoran together, and have a good time. they are good kids, But sometimes, they get bored, and when they get bored. everything goes to hell.bad summary
1. History teachers have it to easy

I stared out the window trying to ignore the distant droning of the teacher; I tried to remember why I went to this class. I snorted when the answer came to me, of course. This was about _him_, listening to this was a cover for spying on my cousin/uncle/grandfather/something. I giggled slightly realising that I wasn't sure what he was, what did you call someone who is the reincarnation of you ancestor? I wasn't sure, he called Syaron his _cute little descendant _but I am pretty sure that was just to annoy him. The teacher had stopped talking and was staring at me, _ok that's creepy_... looking around I realised everyone was staring at me; I felt a blush start to show. I quickly pulled my, '_I am a Li, so therefore I am an emotionless warrior_' face, "Can I help you?" I asked coldly, people starting looking scared. Now I was really confused, they looked like... well you know how when someone screams out something stupid like 'rape' in the middle of class, and then everyone turns around and gives them the '_what the hell is wrong with you, you freak_' face. Well that's what I was getting, and it was freaking me out. I looked at Eriol, he was looking serious but he always looked serious unless he was with/thinking about Tomoyo, but I knew that it was just a mask. He noticed my searching gaze (A.N well of course he did, he was staring at you! Who wouldn't notice someone was looking at them, when they happened to be looking at that someone **at the same time!** There is a name for that, it's called meeting someone's gaze, or looking into someone's eyes! Ok, sorry for interrupting, just had to get that out. He he he... Enjoy!) Silently he reached out into my mind. (A.N. ummm... hi again, just thought I would explain, ok. Everything that happened in ccs has happened expect that sakura and Syaron never confessed. Anyway, yeah so hopefully that will destroy **some** of your confusion) _your mental shields are getting weaker. _He sounded amused; _you haven't been doing the exercises I taught you. _

_**What do you expect? They are boring. **_

_But necessary. _

_**How? You're the strongest besides Syaron and Sakura.**_

_That we know of, there could be more powerful magic users out there._

_**But you would sense them if they came here.**_

_Regardless, you should not let the knowledge that the only three people that we know can break into your mind respect you enough not to, make you complement. There are still many dangers out there._

_**Are you done with the lecture? Because they are going to wonder why we are just sitting here, by the way, what did I do that is making them stare?**_

_Yes, for now. _The amusement sparked back into his voice, or mental voice I guess.

_You laughed, you rarely smile, and yet the Ice queen laughed._

_**That's it? What? Can I not enjoy myself every now and then?**_

_Well yes, I suppose you can. But regardless you shocked them; they have only seen you smile near your friends. Doing it when they are not here, and I am at the other end of the room, it surprised them. _

_**Stupid no good life sucking parisites! **_

_Are you done?_

_**For now. **_ I hated it when he said that to me, so I can't blame him for the small chuckle when he realised I had stole his line.

_By the way, what made the ice queen finally melt enough to giggle?_

_**No reason...**_

_Ahhh... you have been planning more, can you please not start till Monday? I wanted to surprise Tomoyo, and if she hears even one of these ideas. She will be match-making all weekend._

I softened at that, I knew it upset Eriol when Tomoyo spent more time on others relationships rather then her own.

_But that is where your wrong, I don't mind that much, I just want to be involved. After all, it is fun to watch my cute little descendant blush and stutter like a little boy. I just want this weekend to be special. _

_**Ok, ok... no need for details. **_I had caught a brief glimmer of what he had in mind, Tomoyo had better watch out. Maybe her telling Eriol that she was ready wasn't the best idea. Especially not when I was trying to not find out, don't get me wrong, afterward I will beg for details. But I really don't need the mental image.

He chuckled, man, I feel like a freaking comedy act. Oh please, no, stare all you want, in fact, laugh as well. Please. I live to look like a clown.

Muttering darkly I blocked him from my mind, turning back towards the class. I saw they were all looking at me and Eriol, I glared at them. "Take fuckin a picture it will last longer"

"Mrs. Li, language"

I looked at the teacher in front of me, "actually sir this is history, if you want language you have to go down the hall, second door on the right."

I swear he turned red, I knew I should stop. But I was bored and out of all my teachers, he had been getting it easy. It is about time he learned why no one messed with Meiling.

"Mrs Li get on with your work before I give you detention"

I put my feet up on the desk and leant back; taking out my phone I began to txt my friends. Warning them that I would be in detention soon, if there is a colour darker then red, Mr talk a lot just turned it.

"Mrs Li, Stop wasting your time and do something productive"

I stood up and walked towards the door,

"Where are you going?" he screamed "go back to your desk"

I sighed, "Well what do you want me to do? Go back to my desk or stop wasting my time?"

A few broken giggles echoed around the class, no wanted to laugh too much and risk the teachers fury.

"DENTENTION"

I smirked and left the class, well that was fun.


	2. Just a Normal day for them

Meiling's Pov:

The moment I walked into detention I heard the teacher sigh,

"Back so soon?" she asked in a bored voice, "can't you last one day without ending up here?"

I winked at her "why would I want to spend time doing school work when we can have these moments together." I plonked myself down on the desk.

"hey!" wow, not even ten seconds. "there are chairs there for a reason!"

"but the desks are way more comfortable"

"get down from there"

"why?"

"what do you mean why? Your sitting on a desk!"

She shouted the last part, someone in the doorway started laughing, or giggling to be more precise. "Kura!" I jumped off the desk and ran to hg my friend, she laughed even harder.

"Mei, we just had lunch together. I thought you said you were going to give the teachers a break"

"And I am"

"you're in detention, that doesn't scream break"

"But it was history! Have you ever sat through one of his classes? They are horrible! I had to do something!"

"Suure you did" a voice drawled. I spun around and came face to face with my cousin/ex fiancée/ best friend.

"Syao! What are you doing here?"

Sakura grinned, "Well we were bored, and you know I hate math."

I had to smile at that, I knew that Syaron liked math. But he liked spending time with sakura more, and us... I hope.

"Is this a private party or can anyone join?"

"Depends whose asking" I said without turning around. I felt a pair of arms warp around my waist, I turned around into the arms of my boyfriend/Sakura's twin brother Touya.

"Hey Kura" he looked at Syaoran for a second before saying "Gaki" I elbowed him lightly; I knew it was their personal joke. They were actually really good friends, we all were the best of friends.

"Well isn't this just adorable" I didn't even look, we all knew that voice.

"Hey Yue, where's Yuki?" Touya asked,

"He is just finishing up"

Sakura sighed, "what have you done now?"

Kero walked in. "oh, they didn't do much, just beat up the school football team"

Kaho stood at the door laughing "It... was... so... funny" she managed to spit out between gasps.

"Again?" I have no idea why, but everyone seemed to find my disbelief funny. Soon everyone was rolling on the floor laughing.

"KAWII!" we all turned to find Tomoyo and Eriol standing at the door, Eriol was grinning and shaking his head like he was saying _what can you do_, Tomoyo had stars in her eyes and was holding her trusty camera in her hands.

I suddenly noticed that the detention teacher was no where to be seen,

"where did she go?"

Yuki arrived breathless with laughter, "guys, there is this crazy teacher running down the hall screaming that it was all to hard, she has been bashing into walls and lockers for like 10 minutes"

We all looked at each other, then at Yuki, "again?"


	3. Character Profiles

Character briefing:

Sakura:

Age: 17

Family: Twin brother Toyua, Older brother Kero, Cousin Tomoyo

Sex: female

Partner: none, in love with Syaron.

Nicknames: Kura, Saks, Monster.

Meiling:

Age: 17

Sex: female

Partner: Touya

Cousins: Eriol, Syaoran

Nicknames: Mei, babe, love, sweetie.

Tomoyo:

Age: 17

Sex: female

Partner: Eriol

Cousins: Sakura

Nicknames: Tom, Moyo, Moy, Honey, CCG (crazy camera girl).

Touya:

Age: 17

Sex: male

Partner: Meiling

Family: Twin sister Sakura, Older brother Kero, cousin Tomoyo.

Nicknames: Baby, Love.

Eriol:

Age: 18

Sex: male

Partner: Tomoyo

Family: cousins, Syaoran, Meiling, daughter, Sakura. (like daughter cause of her powers)

Nicknames: Eri, Old man (Syaorans revenge for cute little descendent)

Yue:

Age: 18

Sex: male

Partner: Yukito (yes they are gay, and no, no one in there group cares)

Nicknames: none. (that I can think of, send me some ideas!)

Yukito:

Age: 18

Sex: Male

Partner: Yue

Nicknames: Yuki, White rabbit.

Kero:

Age: 18

Sex: Male

Partner: Kaho

Family: little twin siblings, Sakura, Touya, cousin Tomoyo.

Nicknames: Honey, GST (greedy stuffed toy).

Kaho:

Age: 18

Sex: female

Partner: Kero

Nicknames: teach, babe, love.

Syaoran:

Age: 17

Sex: Male (thank god)

Partner: none, In love with Sakura

Family: Cousins, Meiling, Syaorans.

Nicknames: Syao, Cute little descendent, Gaki, Chinese brat.

_**Let me know if I forgot anything about them, Please review!**_

_**And yes I know that I have changed parts of the story, but that is what makes it FUN!**_

_**Do I need to say it again? Yes? 0_0**_

_**Ok... *looks freaked out***_

_**Please Review!**_

_**Signed, your fav psycho,**_

_**The only Insanly Good Looking Escaped Mental Patient**_

_**T.!**_

_**Oh, and on a more personal note. A huge thanks to all my fans, but mostly to my three favs.**_

_**To Timeless Eclipse, for being an awesome friend, and reminding me that all through the stories I have been spelling Syaoran wrong. ^^ Ur the best!**_

_**To **__**NaTsUmE-4EvA, for keeping me entertained.**_

_**And to James Birdsong, for always reading and reviewing my stories. And making me laugh at the prudish way they think, Ur the best! **_

_**Ok, It is now spoken, whoever Reviews my stories the most, will be mentioned because I love them!**_

_**LOL!**_

_**But really, everyone who reads my stories is the BEST! And you're just that much better if you review, SO send in those comments peoples!**_

_**LOVE ALL OF YOU!**_

_**Love, the one in clear need of medication.**_

_**T.**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo x**_


	4. Hello Principle Handtone

Touya's Pov:

I couldn't remember the last time I had laughed so hard...

Oh wait, yes I can, yesterday. ..

Anyway... Yue was the first to calm down enough to sit up, "so... what... happened... with... the... footballers?" he was gasping, his face red. I cracked up again, I mean come on. It was hilarious; imagine Yue with a red face, sitting on the floor looking breathless. Kero looked positively gleeful, "oh it was awesome! They were all 'you cant come in here' and we were all 'and why not' and they were all... OW!" Looked like Kaho was tired of listening to him, not that I blame her. A thump distracted us (A.N. as you have probably guessed, they are all insane. ^^ EnJoY!) I spun around instantly worried about Sakura, she was on the ground. Passed out. I heard Meiling mutter "crap, here we go" and then all hell broke loose. "SAKURA" Kero and I screamed, (A.N in CCS Kero is just as protective of sakura as Touya. Yue, Yukito, Eriol, Tomoyo, Kaho, and Meiling are just as protective, just a little more calm about it.) We rushed forward practically fighting to get to her, anger developed over my fear when I saw Syaoran laughing instead of helping her. Kero got to her first; he checked her pulse, her breathing. We had both taken first aid courses... because stuff like this... happened a lot. "GAKI! What happened to HER!" with every word I got closer to him, I couldn't understand... _why was he not worried?_ He was just as protective of her as Kero and I, but he was acting like it didn't matter. If anything he seemed to find me getting madder even funnier, "BRAT!" _uh oh_... I was protective, but Syaoran was my friend. I wouldn't hurt him permanently until I knew what had happened, Kero on the other hand... Sakura got dared to kiss this guy at the mall, he had kissed back of course. I wasn't happy, but I didn't interfere. Kero beat the guy into a coma, said the dude was to into the kiss. Syaoran was a dead man. Syaoran seemed to be thinking the same thing for he had paled, he started to back away slowly, as though scared any sudden moves would trigger Kero's rage. "guys chill, she's fine" _oh no_ was my only thought. "Fine?" he hissed, _ok this is not good, dude RUN! _"Kero, breath. Ok, she was laughing to hard and stopped breathing. I checked, she's been out for like the last ten minutes" "WHAT!" "Dude, not helping" I muttered in Syaorans direction, I could guess what had happened. "Then... If she's been knocked out for that long... what was the thump noise?" _go Mei!_ Kero is protective but he won't go spastic when there is proof he is wrong. This time Tomoyo was giggling, "I got it all on tape" I ran forward and took her camera, lets see. I rewound the camera to 10 minutes ago, sure enough you could see Sakura red in the face laughing. Suddenly she collapsed, Syaoran looked petrified. He checked everything; he even listened to her breathing. He looked confused for about a second before falling back wards anima style and started laughing, I couldn't help it. I started laughing, everyone looked at me confused. After a few minutes I managed to explain that the thumping noise was Syaoran, soon we were all laughing.

Suddenly Eriol sat up and peeked out the door, sighing he sat down in one of the desks. Quickly we followed his example, Kero lifted Sakura into a chair and made it look like she had fallen asleep. Kero had only just made it to his chair when the door burst open to reveal a chubby old man, his head was sunburnt and peeling. His face was purple and his small eyes were taking us all in, "Hello principle handton" we all said in unison.

This just got interesting.

**Hey!**

**Ok, quick shout out to my sister of crazy (we aren't actually related, but we are both mad so...)**

**Angelcool you were the FIRST REVIEWER!**

**You RULE!**

**Lol!**

**Sadly for me... hardly anyone reviewed. TT TT**

**SOOOO... I made this chappie really small, and the more reviews I get the faster I post them, and the longer they get. **

**SO REVIEW!**

**Lol!**

**Love ya all**

**T.**


	5. Fights, Suppie, and the Game

_**Sorry this one took so long! I'm starting to consider dumping this story... **_

_**If you don't want me to, review! Cause if no one likes this story; I'm not going to continue writing it! Btw, this is not a threat! **_

_**Sorry this chappie took sooo long to write, school has been getting in the way. **_

_**And thank you to Gabbi1010, for reviewing! YOUR THE BEST!**_

_**EnJoY! Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_**P.S. If James Birdsong could please message me, or at least sign in when he reviews. It would be much appreciated! If they can't, Thank you for reviewing all my stories! You're the best! **_

Chapter four:

Tomoyo's Pov:

Mr Handton paced the floor of his office, I half expected to see an indention forming. This was nothing new to us, as always Touya and Mei Ling shared the arm chair. Kero sat on the arm of the chair and Kaho lent back onto him, Eriol and I shared one of the desk chairs, Yuki and Yue lent against the wall, and Syaoran and Sakura sat on the two seater lounge. Sakura was resting her head on his chest, she was still weak from passing out. I felt the urge to whip out my camera and capture their Kawaii moment, but Mr Handton was still paying for the last one he smashed. And there was no way I was going to risk my babies! I snuggled closer to Eriol, I felt his lips touch my hair and his arms tighten around me. This, being here with Eriol and my best friends was worth having to listen to the teachers lectures about good behaviour and PDA.

**(A.N just so you all know, PDA stands for Public Displays of Affection. And are frowned upon in most schools. EnJoY!)**

Actually if I was being completely honest, I would still do this without Eriol. It was fun, and the teachers needed to be taught some lessons every now and then. The best part is we can't get expelled; we are the best students in the school. If the school expelled us then their academic scores would decrease, so they had to put up with us. We weren't that bad, by the way Mr Handton was carrying on you would think we had set something on fire.

"Why can't you behave? Why is it every time a teacher has a nervous breakdown you are all there? If you were any other students you would be expelled by now-"

Mei had clearly had enough of this, "but we aren't any other students, so as a result either punish us or get lost!"

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!"

_Nice going moron..._ Touya was protective of Sakura, but no one messes with Mei and gets away with it.

_3... 2... 1..._

"Don't talk to her like that!"

"Mr Kinomoto, don't you raise your voice at me!"

"Don't talk to my girlfriend like that then!"

"Enough you two!" Mei practically yelled, they winced. The rest of us were fine because we had seen her 'I'm-ready-to-blow-up' face, Touya and Mr Handton had been too busy fighting to notice.

"Dear god, I know children better behaved then you two... Touya! I don't want to hear it!" first thing you learned around Mei, never interrupted her when she is in full rant mode. Touya had opened his mouth in protest, probably about to say something along the lines of 'he started it'. Which would only end with someone (most likely Touya) getting bitch slapped, luckily Sakura jumped in.

"Touya! Shut it!"

Mei shot her a grateful look, as often as she hit Touya, she really didn't enjoy it.

"But Sak-"

A loud stomp echoed around the room, followed by a muffled scream. I looked up from Eriol who had briefly captured my attention; Yue and Yuki were in hysterics. Kaho was giggling, Kero was full on laughing, Syaoran was literally rolling on the floor and Mei was only just restraining herself from laughing. Touya was hopping up and down holding one foot in his hands, Sakura was standing next to him trying to look innocent, and failing as her giggles could be heard from across the room.

Kero went to help Touya, "tough luck bro, but seriously, don't be such a wimp. It can't hurt that badly, I mean its Saks were talking about"

I looked at Eriol with an exasperated expression; they did this so often it wasn't even that funny anymore. Well actually it was still funny; we kept waiting for Kero to learn that Sakura could stomp, **hard**. But of course he never learned, the first thing you learned about Sakura was never, **ever** question her strength or abilities unless you wanted to get hurt or depending on what you said, die.

I looked at Kaho who was watching almost amused, we both knew what was about to happen. I counted down,

_5..._

Sakura put on that adorable smile/pout of hers

_4..._

She walked closer to the boys, everyone was watching in expectation

_3..._

She laid her hand on Kero's shoulder

_2..._

"Big brother..." Touya was smirking now

_1..._

Sakura held Kero's gaze as she raised her foot, and brought it down on Kero's foot. Judging from the sound, she did it a lot harder than Touya's. We all burst out laughing at Kero's expression; it was a mix between pain, constipation and shockingly adoration. No matter how hard Saks hit or stomped on her brothers, they never tried to hurt her. A bit of embarrassment here and there, a few insults, but that was it. Sakura had them eating out of the palm of her hand, and the best was she knew it too. Saks looking proud of herself went back to sit next to Syao, Kero limped over to Kaho and Mei took Touya into her arms for a kiss. I turned back to Eriol; gently he pulled my head down to his. The kiss started out gentle but soon grew as it deepened.

_Ummm... you guys might want to stop, Moyo I am serious Mr Handton is getting turned on by this! _

That made me pull away, Eriol actually looked disappointed at the loss of contact. I smirked at him; leaning over to his ear I lightly nibbled the lobe, "Later" I whispered, my voice full of promise.

**(A.n for the record, I couldn't resist putting this part in. There will be no Lemons! I write at a strictly M+15 level if necessary, and even then it's only occasionally! lol! EnJoY!)**

I turned back to the Principle, what I saw there disgusted me, he had a folder over... probably trying to hide...

EWWWWW!

"Can we go now?" _Thank you Syao!_

The teacher was scared of any of the Li's, but Syao scared him the most. Probably because Mr Handton's son Suppie was Syao's Enemy, well our enemy really...

"Yes, yes... Just... try and stay out of trouble this time"

We all laughed, that's all he could say to us really, and we had too much power for him to say anything else.

As we exited, I had a truly brilliant idea!

"Guys!" I practically screamed, "Your all coming over to my house! NOW!"

They all looked at each other and shrugged; as we made our way towards the front gates we passed Suppie and his group. All his friends winked at us girls, I rolled my eyes, Kaho ignored them, Mei glared, and Sakura gave them the finger. Or more specifically she gave Suppie the finger; he'd been trying to get with Sakura since year eight. But had made the mistake of telling Kero and Touya what he wanted to _do_ to her... he was in hospital for a while, then the moron actually asked Syao to help him get Sakura... that right there was just stupid... He ended up in hospital again, only this time he was in a coma. To all the incidents the cops were told he had fallen down the stairs, which was true... He was just beaten before hand and had some help down the stairs, of course, no matter what the boys did to him. He never stopped, I was looking forward to the day when Sakura cracked and beat him herself, no matter how bad her brothers hurt someone, and Sakura could always do worse to them.

"Oh come on babe, you don't have to keep pretending you don't want me. Every girl wants a piece of this"

_Arrogant fool_...

Suppie had jet black hair that fell around his head in a messy way, small eyes and a narrow face. He was cute, but he had nothing on our guys. He thought that because his dad was the principle he could have whatever he wanted, and he wanted Sakura.

"Get over yourself"

"Come on Sakura, let's just go... he's not worth it" I wanted to go and he was going to ruin my afternoon.

"Your right, let's go guys" with that Sakura walked towards the door, but stopped when Suppie jumped forward and slapped her ass. _Oh shit, now he's done it. _I swear to god Suppie must have a death wish, there's no other reason for him risking his life all the time. Syao, Touya and Kero all stepped forward, practically shaking with rage. Even Eriol, Yue and Yuki looked pissed. I wanted to slap the bastard, Kaho was glaring now, and Mei had stepped forward with the boys. We were best friends and if you hurt one of us, you hurt the rest of us as well. However Sakura was the smallest out of all of us, we were all really protective of her.

"Get your hand of me before I snap it off" I had only heard Sakura's voice sound that deadly once, and judging from the shivers of everyone else, they remembered it as well. Suppie looked scared, but instead of removing his hand he rose it up towards her chest. A snap could be heard along with a cry of pain, Suppie was clutching his now broken hand. Sakura bent down and said in a voice that scared even me, "If you _ever_ touch me again, you hand won't be the only thing broken"

Then she turned and walked out the front doors, we all followed. Kero punched Suppie in the chest on his way out, Touya punched him in the stomach, and Syaoran punched him in the face. Mei kicked him between the legs, Kaho slapped him in the face, and Eriol punched him in the gut. Yue and Yuki both kicked his legs so he was lying in the ground; I put my high heeled shoe on his neck and pressed lightly. "If you ever touch Sakura again, you will die. Get it?" he didn't answer, I pushed harder, "get it?" "Yes" he managed to chock out, "good" I kicked him in the ribs, careful not to break anything. I walked out the door and joined the others; Sakura was surrounded by everyone checking for any marks on her. "Guys! I'm fine, really! I just want to get out of these clothes." I giggled, "Come on Saks, the sooner we get to my place the sooner we can get changed." I led the way to my stretch limo; I picked them up and dropped them off every day. They had their own cars, and sometimes drove them. But it's nice to come to school together, within five minutes we were all at my house, well maybe _house_ is probably the wrong word. It's more of a mansion; we all headed up to my room. I had clothes for all of them upstairs; in our group I was in charge of making sure everyone was well dressed. And I do a good job judging from the amount of fan clubs we all had, when we had all changed we sat down in my bedrooms lounge room. We were all in a circle really, I looked around. "ok, lets play...

**What do you think?**

**It's longer then the other ones, lol!**

**Ok, ummm,... I'm stuck! I can't think of a game for them to play, sooo please send me ideas!**

**REVIEW!**

**Love**

**T.**

**xoxoxoxoxox**


	6. Sorry

Hey,

Its T. here...

Just thought I would tell you, I am so sorry I haven't updated much...

But there is alot going on, My grandpa just died of cancer, my dads cancer is getting worse. And to top it all of my teachers hate me, and are trying to kill me through school work.

I will try to update, but don't hold your breathe...

I am really am sorry, will try to get it going again...

Please don't hate me

Love

T.

xoxoxoxoxox


	7. Truth or Dare

_Previously on The Gang_

"_lets play..."_

Yukito's Pov:

"Truth or dare"

I couldn't help but smile at that, I reached over to grasp Yue's hand. It was a game of truth or dare that brought us together, Tomoyo had match-maked every couple in the group.

First she did herself and Eriol, and then Kero and Kaho, Meiling and Touya were next, then Yue and I. Now we wanted Sakura and Syaoran to be happy. They were clearly into each other; in fact they were boarding on obsession.

Meiling was practically bouncing up and down in excitement, I was trying not to laugh, but it was hard. Meiling was sitting in Touya's lap and her bouncing and wriggling were having an effect on... Touya's 'little friend'.

When Touya moaned softly I couldn't take it anymore, I burst out laughing. Practically falling out of my chair, luckily Yue stopped me from rolling too much.

Meiling looked at me confused then looked behind her at Touya, her eyes widened and she stopped moving. No one else had noticed Touya's 'problem', finally I stopped laughing.

"I'll go first!"

_Payback time_

"Meiling, truth or dare?"

She looked like she was considering her options when she moved her hips slightly, Touya gasped slightly. Blushing she said, "Dare"

_Damn, I was hoping she'd pick truth... wait..._

"I dare you to stand up"

A look of intense shock passed over her face before she glared at me, I simply shrugged. This was revenge from when she told the football team captain that Yue and I were interested in a threesome, well in retrospect that was payback for locking them in the janitors closet and (using a spell to make them become so full of lust that people are still scared to go in the cupboard) then opened it in front of the year eights claiming it was sex ed.

That was funny... Although the consent requests for another demonstration (to be honest only Suppie was interested in a repeat) were really annoying, not to mention my gag reflex got a huge work-out that month. People are really disgusting, and by people I mean Suppie, and by disgusting I mean, Sick, Perverted, in desperate need of counselling, mentally unstable (are you getting my drift here, or should I keep going?) The worst part though was Suppie actually offered to teach them (and by them I mean Meiling) sexual positions and moves, as sad as this sounds, I get more girls then him... and that's saying something.

Slowly with clear unwillingness Meiling stood up and tried to stand in front of Touya so no one could see, although we all could. All the boys started laughing, the girls giggled. "Worst time to get some action kid" Kero threw in before cracking up again, Sakura was the only one who wasn't in hysterics beside the unfortunate (not to mention embarrassed) couple. Sakura stood and slowly circled them, a calm calculating look on her face. Finally she stopped in front of them, "Touya, do you always get this excited when we play games or are you hoping Meiling will be dared to kiss Tomoyo again?"

For a moment everyone was quiet, Sakura never said things like that without a reason... and we soon found out the reason, the mention of that memory had Touya's droopy friend at attention, making it all the more obvious. The laughter began again, except this time Meiling and Sakura joined in. Touya just glared at everyone, "ok, ok. Enough laughter at my misfortune, are we going to play or what?"

Everyone got back into position, "ok... Eriol! Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

An evil grin spread itself over her face, and fear flashed across Eriol's.

"ERIOL! Stay out of my head!"

"Sorry..." he muttered sheepishly.

"I dare you to go into the school office and tell them that you beat Suppie up, whenever they ask you a question you have to prance around the room singing 'I'm a pretty princess, pretty, pretty princess' whenever they raise their voices you have to scream and beg them not to hurt you, and tell them they can have you care bear collection if they will only leave you alone. If they say 'what's wrong with you' you have to shove you hand in front of their face and tell them that you come in peace and wish to speak to their human leader."

It was all said very rushed, Meiling managed to say it all in one breath. But the moment the words registered, all the colour leeched out of his face.

Sakura giggled, "Moyo tell me your going to record this!"

Tomoyo laughed, "Kura, you forget who you're talking to, I've recorded everything so far!"

**(A.N. Now normally this is where I would end it, but because I haven't had much time to write I haven't updated very often. So consider the rest of this chapter a bonus! ^_^ )**

Touya paled while Meiling turned red, I chuckled quietly. I didn't expect anything different; this was our Tomoyo we were talking about.

"Tomoyo, my dear, dear cousin. My beautiful intelligent witty merciful cousin would you maybe-"

"Don't even think about it Touya!"

"Go Moyo! Do you think I could have a copy?"

"Sure Kura!"

I pity Touya now more than ever, Saks with that kind of blackmail. *shudders* scary thought.

"Kura... please-"

"No Touya"

"What are you going to do with it?"

"Well that depends... would you rather YouTube or Face Book?"

Sakura giggled, but then Touya smirked, and her face dropped.

"Well... I have a tape in my room, do you remember it? What would happen if-"

"OK! Ok... no tape"

Sakura looked completely freaked; I wonder what's on the tape...

Clearly Syaoran was thinking the same thing, "what's on the tape Kura?"

"It's nothing Syao"

But her face was turning red, dead giveaway she was lying.

"Ok, enough chit-chat! Let's go!"

"Ummm... Tomoyo, should you really be so enthusiastic about this?"

She looked at me like I had grown three heads, "What would you do if Yue had to do this?"

I thought about that, and then smiled. "Continue"

_**Place: **__Outside school office _

_**Time: **__4.30pm_

_**Victim:**__ Eriol_

_**Receptionist: **__Mrs Hakrua_

_**Mission:**__ Go into the school office and tell them that you beat Suppie up, whenever they ask you a question you have to prance around the room singing 'I'm a pretty princess, pretty, pretty princess' whenever they raise their voices you have to scream and beg them not to hurt you, and tell them they can have you care bear collection if they will only leave you alone. If they say 'what's wrong with you' you have to shove you hand in front of their face and tell them that you come in peace and wish to speak to their human leader._

_**Leader: **__Meiling _

_**Cameraman: **__Tomoyo_

"Do you need to do that Moyo?"

"Eriol?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up"

"Yes dear"

I chuckled,

"Whipped" Touya muttered under his breath, unfortunately Sakura heard.

"And what would that make you dear brother?"

Touya had the intelligence not to answer, Kero laughed. Sakura turned to him,

"Oh? And you're any better?"

Once again there was no answer, Sakura smiled and turned away.

"Whipped" Syaoran said in a hushed tone.

Both Touya and Kero turned and hit him, he just laughed.

"Ok enough stalling!" Sakura interrupted. "Let's get started"

Eriol slowly approached the doors before Touya grabbed him and yanked him back, threw him on the ground and began ripping parts of his clothes.

_Shit..._

Tomoyo jumped on him in a blazing fury, never, and I mean never mess with Moyo's clothes if you want to live.

"How-_Punch_-Dare-_slap_-You-_Kick_- Ruin-_Punch_-Perfectly-_Slap_-Good-_Punch_-Clothes!"

With a final kick Tomoyo got off of Touya, everyone just stood there awed. Touya looked up at us, "Mei-babe, why didn't you help me?"

Mei laughed, "Touya, I love you, but I'm really not that stupid"

"Why were you ripping Eriol's clothes? I didn't know you switched teams..." Sakura asked the main question running through everyone's minds but with a comment only she could get away with.

Touya rolled his eyes, and then winced when the motion aggravated the now evident on his face.

"I was trying to make it more believable, he looks like he has been in a fight now, you know rather than coming in first thing in the morning."

Tomoyo looked at Eriol, taking in his new appearance. She turned back to Touya, he winced slightly like he thought she was going to attack him again.

"And you didn't tell me this why?"

I had to cut in here, "you gave him the chance? Every time he opened his mouth to tell you, you'd shove your fist down his throat"

"Well..."

She drew a blank, "Eriol, hurry up and finish the dare!"

"Yes dear"

_Whipped..._

**Hey, sorry this took so long.**

**I am completely out of ideas for dares, sooo... A little help?**

**Send me your Idea's...**

**Thanks!**

**You-Know-Who**

**xxxxxx**


	8. Dad

**Hi...**

**Yeah I know another annoying Authors not... well this is important!**

**I just want you all to know that the updating will take even longer now. Also, all my stories and chapters are now dedicated to my father, who passed away on 6.10.2010**

**He will be missed. **

**I apologize for any inconvenience but right now I need to focus on my family and try and recover from this, I will try and update... but I wouldn't hold my breath.**

**Sincerly**

**T.**


	9. Confusion and Dare

Mrs Hakrua POV:

I was just finishing up the last of the paperwork when Eriol walked in, his clothes were ripped and he looked like someone had attacked him.

"I beat up Suppie" He laughed crazily.

"WHAT! Why? Are you ok?"

Eriol looked at me with a pained expression before grinning manically, he started skipping and prancing around the room singing at the top of his lungs.

"I'm a pretty princess, pretty, pretty princess! I'm a pretty princess, a pretty, pretty princess!"

"What is wrong with you?"

He stopped, walked slowly towards the desk and said solemnly, "I come in peace"

He raised his hand, splitting his fingers into two in the classic alien symbol.

"Take me to your leader earthling"

"ERIOL! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

He screamed and cowered below my desk.

"Please, don't hurt me! You can have anything, anything! Even my care-bear collection! You can have all of them! Just don't hurt me!"

"...What?"

He stood up smiling and started singing again, he skipped out the door singing

"I'm a pretty princess, pretty, pretty princess!"

I stared after him, and then looked down at my coffee cup, before throwing it out.

God only knows what was in it, because that did **not** just happen.

**####****#####****####****####*****#####*****####***###***#**#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#**

**Hey,**

**Sorry it took so long, alots been happening and I don't have as much time as I used to. **

**This is a really small chapter but if you have any idea's on Dares or truths you want any of the characters to do, just review and tell me what it is. I'll make sure it happens!**

**Love ya**

**BD**

**xxxxxx**


	10. To Much Information

**Hey, this story is dedicated to someone who didn't leave their name but begged for Yue's torture... Sooo... EnJoY!**

**Also I want to thank everyone who left me a review, and to everyone who offered their support about my dad, I'm doing heaps better. As you can see by the fact that I'm writing again!**

Kero's POV:

By the time we all got back to Moyo's room the laughter had stopped, now we were all nervous... who would Eriol pick? He was angry, embarrassed and desperately wanted to get even.

We were screwed.

Touya sat down across from me, wincing as he did so. Moyo didn't crack often, but when she did... Ouch.

Sakura sat down next to Syao and I tried to ignore the mixed feelings I had, part of me wanted to make him move away from her. The other part wanted to lock them in a closet till they admitted that they liked each other, ah, the trouble of being her older brother.

I started when I felt someone lean against my knees; I looked down to see Kaho. She was hugging her knees and leaning her head back to look up at me.

"You think too much"

"Wha-"

"You should be happy for her, you know Syao. You know he's good for her."

"Ho-"

"She actually passes Maths now"

I sighed.

"I know, I know. But still..."

"You're her big brother; you are always going to want her to be safe. And when Sakura gives her heart to someone then he might be able to hurt her and you want to keep her safe."

I looked at her in shock, I have no idea how she knew that. She smirked and pulled me in for a brief kiss.

"Babe, I know you. And I also know Kura, whether you like it or not Syao has the power to hurt her. But she also has the power to hurt him, their even in that sense."

Eriol suddenly stood up.

"OK! Enough chitchat! Time to play"

An evil grin crossed his face as he looked around the group, contemplating who to pick.

He stared at Meiling for a few seconds, but Yue spoke up.

"You can't pick the person who last did the truth or dare."

Eriol glared at him for a second before smiling.

"Ok, Yue. Truth or Dare"

Yue immediately looked at Yuki and they had one of their 'speaking with their eyes' moments that you see old married couples do, I would have thought it was weird except for the fact that we all did it as well, even with the people we weren't in love with.

"Truth" Yue said confidently.

Confidence that quickly vanished when Eriol started smiling, it was the evil smile that said 'this is going to hurt you more than it's going to hurt me'.

"Who's on top? You or Yuki?"

For a split second everything was quiet, than the laughter and comments started.

"Yue, defiantly!" Syaoran chuckled

"It has to be!" Kura giggled

"I'm thinking Yuki" Touya muttered, Meiling heard him and turned to look at him in shock.

"Really? But Yue is such a control freak! No offence Yue"

"None taken" Yue muttered as his face turned red with embarrassment.

"So, come on! Who is it?" Moyo was basically jumping up and down, clearly eager for him to answer her question.

Yue muttered something that made almost no sense, before Eriol reached over and hit the back of his head.

"OW! Ok! It depends ok!"

"On?" Eriol clearly wasn't giving up.

Kaho was practically slumped in half; she was rocking and wheezing with laughter.

Yue muttered again but when Eriol reached forward he flinched away.

"No need to hit! God, if we want... oh god this is embarrassing... _sex_" he whispered the word "then... Kill me now... I'm on top"

"And if you want something else?" Eriol was determined to get Yue humiliated.

"Than... ARHH!" Yue screamed in frustration before speaking rapidly.

"IfwewanttomakelovethanI'monthebottom! Ok!"

We all stared at him in stunned silence before I cracked.

"Want to repeat that?"

"Not really"

"Come on dude!"

"arggg! I said, if we want to... this is sooo embarrassing... _make-love_" we could barely hear him at this point "than... damn you Eriol!... I'm... on the bottom"

The moment he stopped speaking he buried his head in Yuki's shoulder who was determinately not looking at any of us.

Kura was the one who saved us from the awkwardness in the room.

"Ok! Yue it's your turn!"

He glared around the group; he was ready to make someone suffer.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**HEY!**

**I have no clue who he should pick next, if there is anyone you want dared or truthed, or you have any ideas on dares or truths I should use, send them in either a message or review!**

**Love ya**

**Thanks.**

**BD**

**xxxxxx**


	11. Beating's and Fantasy's

**This story is dedicated to **_**SunnyWhipper **_**who's review made me literally fall out of chair laughing, and considering I was in class, believe me people were scared. XD**__

**I'm sorry it took so long to update, sometimes life gets me down a bit and I forget things, like how much I love writing these. Enjoy!**

Yue POV:

My face was still red and I wanted desperately to run away, but mostly I wanted someone to pay for Yuki and mines embarrassment.

I glanced around the room trying to decide who should suffer when I noticed Syaron; he was staring at Sakura from the corner of his eye which reminded me of the reason for this game. This game was about Kura and Syao, but why not make Kero and Touya squirm in the process.

After all they had been more than happy to watch my humiliation, with Kero even egging me on.

"Syaron, truth or dare?"

He seemed to consider it for a few seconds, it was a double edged sword, if he picked dare he would have to do something terrible, but if he picks truth I can ask him anything and he has to answer truthfully.

"Truth"

I pretended to think about it, but I knew exactly what to ask.

"Ok, Syaron, how many times a week to you get the 'itch' that needs to be 'scratched' and what do you think about?"

Syaron blinked for a second and started to shake his head as though he was trying to understand something very confusing, Sakura was blushing and everyone else was avoiding looking at him and trying not to grin.

Kaho moved onto Kero's lap so he couldn't do anything rash, like lunge at Syaron. Syaron had turned bright red and was shaking, he kept opening and closing his mouth as though he was trying to talk, but nothing was coming out.

"Well?"

"Well nothing. I'm not answering that question!"

"Come on, you have to!"

"No! I won't, there's nothing you can do to make me!"

I shot a pleading look at Moyo, she grinned mischievously nodded and turned to Eriol with a simpering look on her face, before she even opened her mouth I saw Eriol's eyes glaze over and knew he would do whatever she asked of him.

Tomoyo kissed her way across his face until she reached his ear; she whispered something and pulled back so Eriol could see her puppy dog eyes. And just like that he was hooked, fish, line and sinker.

Eriol turned his eyes onto Syaron and started to mouth something rapidly, Eriol's eyes glowed than returned to normal.

I turned to look at Syaron and was grateful to see he hadn't noticed anything as he was staring at Kura, again.

Suddenly Syaron turned to me, his eyes wide open and I could see him fighting to keep his mouth closed. But the spell was overpowering him; he gave a good fight though.

"So, Syaron what was your answer again?"

His face screwed up but he couldn't stop himself from replying.

"7-9 times a week."

Everyone looked shocked and Syaron was bright red, he was starting to win the fight against the spell.

"And… what do you think about?"

He tried, I'll give him that he really tried, but it was no use.

"Sometimes she's in her cheerleading uniform, others she's wearing one of Tomoyo's designs. My favourite is the one where she helps me practise martial arts, I always think about…"

Suddenly Syaron shook his head and managed to win the fight against the spell, he looked absolutely shocked and then furious. He turned to Eriol after shooting a panicked glance at Sakura, his gaze murderous.

"Eriol…" Was the only warning he had before Syaron launched himself forward causing the chair to tip backwards, therefore blocking my view of what was happening. But I knew Syaron was hitting Eriol because he was grunting and crying out.

"Ow! Sya- cut it ou- I'm sorr- stop!"

Syaron swung his hand up and I saw his hand suddenly become covered in green fire before he pulled it back and by the sounds of it he was trying to light Eriol on fire.

A few minutes later Syaron stood up and sat back down, he didn't look like he had just beat the shit out of Eriol…

Than Eriol stood up, all I can say is. W-O-W. When you get Syaron mad you get him _really_ mad.

Eriol's face was covered in bruises and cuts, his shirt had been ripped and burned and his pants were smoking…

Holy shit, I glanced at Yuki and saw his expression mirrored mine… We had never seen Syaron that angry at Eriol, it was scary stuff…

Syaron was still shaking with anger, but before he could attack anyone else Sakura hugged Syarons arm to keep him on the couch with her. Syaron looked down at her, his expression soft and pulled her closer; burying his head in the space between her shoulder and neck. Soon he stopped shaking and he pulled away, but when Sakura tried to move back to the other side of the couch Syaron tightened his grip on her. She looked at him confused and something passed between them, it was one of those silent conversations that made you want to tear your hair out, because whatever Syaron said must have worked because Sakura sat down again and stayed close to him.

**(A.N. Sorry about that scene I just couldn't help it! I may have a cold, tough mischievous exterior but I have a thing for writing romance… XD)**

Syaron had relaxed a great deal having Sakura next to him, and for a second I foolishly believed we were safe… Until Syaron turned to Kaho and said:

"Truth or Dare?"

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed and to the people who sent me reviews about the Kaho Dare, you know what I'm talking about… guess what's coming your way? XD**

**Love**

**BD**

**xoxoxoxox**


End file.
